Power Rangers Dino Fury
by Ranger Red 2.3
Summary: The World has been in Peace for a year, until a Evil King from Dinozenoid Sets his Fangs on Earth and it is up to The Power Rangers Dino Fury to stopped the Invasion.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is Ranger Red 2.3 with yet a Third Story in the Power Rangers Story, this will be Power Rangers Dino Fury, it will be a Dino Theme Power Rangers, also I am Trying something New this time Around The Red Ranger will be a Girl this time Around, so please Submit a Character and as always...Have Fun with it! :-D. Red ranger (Female), Blue Ranger (Male), Green Ranger (Female), Yellow Ranger (Male), Pink Ranger (Female), and if you like you can help me with thr Genarals of this Story if you don't mind Thanks :-D.

Summery: The Earth has been at Peace a Year till a Evil King from the Planet Dinozenoid sets his Fangs on Earth believeing it to hold the Tritor Soldier and The Tech he Stolen from him as well, and now Earth is in the line for this Monster King.  
The Power Rangers Name: Alana Walters Age:17 Personalty: Tomboy, Good Nature, Fighter Family: Elisa Walters (Mother-Teacher of 6th Grade) 42, Eric Walters (Younger Brother-Middle School Student) 12, Elisa Walters (Younger Sister-Middle School Student) 12.  
Race: Human, Native-American Gender: Female Appearance: Anna has Long carly Brown hair with freckles and Tan Skin, she has Hazel Eyes, She has a Red T-Shirt and Blue bell button Jeans with Red and White Converse, She also wears a Red Neckless with her name on it.  
Ranger Color: Red Rangers Weapon: Tyranno Sword Ranger Zord:Tyrannosaurus Bio: Alana was born and raise in Crown City, she was always a Tomboy at heart living with her Mother and Siblings, she never know her Father and has to watch after her Younger Siblings for her Mother.

Name: Luke McCullen Age: 18 Personalty:  
Family: Father David (ranch owner) Mother Teresa (stay at home mom) Lucy (5 and his Best friend)  
Race: Human,  
Gender: Male Appearance:6 foot, light brown hair that it naturally spiked going up from left to right, green eyes with tiny of hazel brown, nice tan, lean muscular. Blue jeans with a button up plaid shirt or flannel and some blue converse with black ray bands.  
Ranger Color: Blue Rangers Weapon: Tricera Sword Ranger Zord: Triceratops Bio: Coutry boy with only slight accent, grew up working in the ranch with his father, Very outgoing loves riding his horse and playing his acoustic guitar and singing, and is kind of a flirt but not a big one but he's also a gentleman.

Name: Carla Scotts Age: 16 Personalty:  
Family: Mechaniac father John, age 39 Race: Human, American Gender: Female Appearance: White skin, tall, slight scar on forehead, green eyes, yellow jock-shirt, baggy grey trousers, blue boots.  
Ranger Color: Green Rangers Weapon: Claw Gauntlets Ranger Zord:  
Bio: Carla was mostly a traveling child with a lone father, after the mother left in a short argument that he didn't win at all. John's not a bad father, he's just not very good at it. So after arriving at wherever the new town takes place, Carla tries to assert herself into make something new.

Name: Age:  
Personalty:  
Family:  
Race:  
Gender: Appearance:  
Ranger Color:  
Rangers Weapon:  
Ranger Zord:  
Bio:  
Name: Taea Rose Age: 16 Personalty:  
Family: Sasha Rose (Mother-Fashion Designer) 38 Carly Rose (Younger sister) 12.  
Race: Human Caucasian Gender: Female Appearance: Long blonde hair. Green eyes. Often wears frilly shirts with her favorite color pink, and either jeans or pink skirts. Wears a necklace that says Carly on it for her sister, her sister likewise wears one with her name on it.  
Ranger Color: Pink Rangers Weapon: Scepter Ranger Zord: Gallimimus Bio: Often cheery and caring, she is protective of her friends and of kids and animals. She hates sharp objects and is shy around boys that are around her age due to abuse she suffered for a few years to protect her sister. Gets decent grades in school.

Allys Mentor and Friends of the Rangers

Name: Maxwell Doren Age: 35 Personalty: Has a Fatherly Vibe, easy Angered, Guarded Race: Dinozen, Gender: Male Appearance: Max has short sleek black hair and black eyes but when mad or angry turns Yellow with reptille eyes, he also wears a Black Shirt with Black Jeans and Sneakers, he also has a Birthmark on the left side of his lower neck.  
Bio: Max was born and raise on his Home planet of Dinozenoid, as part of the Rebels Fighting for their Planet from their Tyrent King Dragozeen, he made it off the Planet with the five Morphers and Five Dinozord eggs without being Capture by The Forces of Dragozeen, he Made his way to earth as he adjest to life on Earth.

Name: Age:  
Personalty:  
Family:  
Race:  
Gender: Appearance:  
Bio:  
Enemies of Rangers

Name: King Dragoon Personalty:  
Race:Dinozen Gender: Male Appearance: Bio: The Tyrant King of Dinozenoid, he has a Iron Fist rule over he's planet and the only thing keeping his rule in Question is the Rebels, as one has fled the planet as Dragoon Sets his sights on Earth believing the Soldier has made it there with the Five Dino Morphers and the Five Dinomachs.

Name: Personalty:  
Race:  
Gender: Appearance:  
Bio:

Name: Personalty:  
Race:  
Gender: Appearance:  
Bio:

The Foot Soldiers are Robotic Foot Soldiers called Dinomites or Whatever you The Reviwers like them to be called.  



	2. Chapter 1 Dino Fury Roar Part 1

I would like to Thank TimmyisAwesome, Gadget The Critic, Jmac99, Myra, and Mywinx14 for the Rangers. I also like to thank GeoGod for the Genaral. I do not own Power Rangers what so ever.

Chapter 1: Dino Fury Roar Part One

In The Past:

A War Torn Planet Dinozenoid Full of Troops on both sides as many on both has fallen, as one brave team of Cammandos made it through to the Science Lab, As one last hope in five Egg like Orbs lay on the table as a few Soldiers stand guard awaiting enemy fire as three Soldiers talk among each other.

"I said we have all that we need Captain, Please...the only hope our planet has is if we leave the Planet" said The Soldier as he points to five color coded orbs, "Now we have to get the Warp Pad opening..." said The Soldier adding on as he got cut off, The Soldier's Armor was a Silver Clod Battle Armor with a Helmet on with two eyes to see out of, while wearing a Signel of a Genaral Rank Badge.

"No! Not all of us are going through the Wrap Pad. Some of us needs to stay here and make sure the enemy won't fellow...You Genaral Max" said The Captain as he looks at Max with a Firm look, The Captain wore the same Armor except with Spiked Shoulder Pads and The Signel Badge of Rank Captain.

"He's right Max, you are the one who needs to go after all you built the tech, It is only right that you go" said The Female Genaral as she held The One name Max's Hand, Her Armor was the same with a more female look to it with the Signel Badge with the rank of Genaral.

"Then come with me Ada, If I leave...I might not come back..." Max said looking down as the two Tech workers got the Warp Pad Working as it glows with Power.

"Sir, The Pad has been Active but we do not know how long the power will last" One Soldier said looking at the three, "The Planet it is program to go to the Third Rock from The Sun...Ea..rth, Sounds like Dirt" said the Soldier looking to his Co Worker.

"Yes Sir The Warp Pad is set on Back up power, Who's Going?" said the Second Soldier wondering.

"Thank you Mo and Lo, Now stand Guard we need all Arms Guarding the doors" said The Captain giving them a nod and then he looks at his two Genarals, "Listen Adaron and Maxxor make up your minds on who's going or who's stay up to you two" said The Captain as he walks to the door armed with a Laser Shot.

"He's right Max, you go I have to stay and Protect you...After all your the...Aaahh" Ada said as Blaster fire want through the walls as she falls to the ground, "Hurry! Go now Max!" Ada said as she blast at some Enemy Soldiers in Flyer Suits it's wings looking like Pradectly Wings, Max Nods to her as he takes the tech and runs for the Warp Pad as he fires a few shots.

The Group was under fire as a Blast want off throwing a few Soldiers back as Max Looked on in Horror as he could not help his team and friends, Just then The Captain and Ada Signel him to go, Max Nods with Tears as he saw his Captain pull out a Exo Charger. Max Rise his hand and put it Across his Chest as he give them the sigh of their Noble Planet as he Teleport for Earth as he was gone, his Captain saw the light flash green as it was a sigh saying he made it as he throw the Exo Charger destroying the Warp Pad in a Small but big blast that took The Warp Pad as it impold.

As the Dust Cleared a few of the Soldiers were hurt some were knocked out and some were...gone, as Three Soldiers Walked in One was in a Red Battle Armor and a Crown, he looked around with a evil grin.

"Well, you are something else Captain Triassic...I did not think you would destroy your only way off this Rock!" said The Leader of The Red Armor Warriors as he picks up Captain Triassic as he slams him into the wall as The Captain begin to laugh, The Red Battle Armored Leader name Dragoon is a Dragon Humanoid in Red Battle Armor as he had Yellow Reptille Eyes as they glowed more brighter the madder he got .

"Hahaha...you will never have this Planet now Dragoon..Long live The Great Power" said Captain Triassic as he passed out from Pain, The Leader known as Dragoon drop him in a Rage as he punch the side wall as it left a hole in, just then a Second Dragon Humanoid who looked Female in Red Battle Armor.

"Your Highness, I would say bring the ones who made it from the attack into Question" said The Female Humanoid Dinosaur as she had a Evil Grin as Dragoon smiles and nods as he looks back at her, "After all Sir...he can't hide forever" said The Female Genaral as she laughs low.

"I forgot how ruthless you are Cera, Remind me not to get on your bad side my friend hahaha..." said a Second Genaral who looked more Bird like with Golden Armor as his Wings was in a Regal Set as he looked around.

"Remember two things from today Adon, one I will destroy you without a Second look and second...We were never friends...Dinomites" said Cera as the robotic troops Appear helping to take the already hurt soldiers to their ship for Questions as Cera walked back with them as Dragoon joined up with Adon.

"I told you once and I will tell you again...Never get on Genaral Cera's Last Nerve, It is because of me she has not harmed you as Dragoon walked away dragging Captain Triassic as two Dinomites Fearfully help carry The Captain for their Leader.

"That's what you think...you fool, Once we leave this foolish Planet my true plans will be unfolded soon...Muhahaha" said Adon under his Breath as he runs up to join Dragoon, "W..wait Your Highness" said Adon adding on.

The Trio enters a Battleship to get the infomation that need to trek down The Five Energy Orbs.

Meanwhile a Blue Planet known as the Third Rock from the Sun Called Earth as The Town of Crown City is Busy at Night as a young woman was walking to her car as she got ready to open her door a man in a wool mask tries to mug her.

"Aaaaah d..d..don't hurt me" The Young Woman said with fear in her voice, She wore a Women's Blue Business Suit under a White Under button Shirt, with a Business Suit Skirt, with Black Stockings and Black Heels, she has long Blond Hair in a Ponytail with Green Eyes.  
"Give me your purse and be quick about it...then you won't be hurt then" said the Mugger with a deep voice, "Hand it over Now!" The Mugger said Adding on.

"Please this is all I have..." The Young Woman said as her hands shake over her purse.

"Stop! Playing games, give me the dough lady" said The Mugger angerly, as They fight on about the purse, a blue and white light appears as it shocks The Young Lady causeing the Mugger to turn around, A Person formed from the light as it steps out, it was Maxxor as he looked around, "Who the Hell! Are you? If your some kind of hero, Then your going to be a Dead Hero" said The Mugger as he shows his Swichblade on Maxxor.

"Sir...Please put your weapon away, I mean you no harm" said Maxxor holding his hands up in peace, he looks at the girl who looked scared, "Are you all right Ma'am?" Maxxor said with a hint of worry.

"P..p..Please help me!, This man want's my money" said The Young Girl crying loudly.

"Shut up!..." said The Mugger as he want in to Strike her, he was stopped as Maxxor held the muggers arm Tightly, "L...L..Let me go! you FOOL!" said The Mugger trying to hit Maxxor as he dodge the attack hitting him in the Stomach as he knocks him down on the ground as Maxxor puts him into a hold.

"Now!...You listen to me! You will not harm this Woman...Understand!" said Maxxor Firmly keeping the The Mugger on the ground, "Say sorry to her now!...umm what's your name Ma'am?" said Maxxor as he turns to her with a smile.

"Umm my name is Kate" said The Woman name Kate, as she notice Maxxor was hurt.

"You heard the lady, Now say Sorry!" said Maxxor snapping The Muggers Arm

"Aaaah!...Sorry! Kate ahhh..." said The Mugger as Maxxor knocked him out.

"Are you okay...Ms Kate.."Maxxor said holding his side out of Breath.

"Oh my...are you okay? Here let me help you" said Kate pulling him to her car, "Who are you? Umm are you a Cyberdyne fan or something?...Aaah your cut!" said Kate trying to help as she takes off his helmet, "Hi..Now we can talk" said Kate giving a small smile.

"Umm hi, by the way my names Maxxor and I need to find your Goverment now!" Maxxor said with a firm but breathless voice.

"Oh why?" said Kate with a rise eyebrow as Four Police Officers come running in as Kate turns around, "Okay guys we found our Kings Circle Mugger, Read him his rights and get him out of here" said Kate with a serious tone then before.

"Yes Ma'am, you got it. Umm Officer Malone Who's the Extra? If you don't mind me asking" Officer 1 said.

"Don't worry about him, he is a Good Citizen who came to help, I will get his Statement and...Call it a Night" said Kate even more Sure, as the Officers left the Scane, she turns back to Maxxor, "I'm Officer Kate Malone Thank you for helping me catch the Kings Circle Mugger. Okay what's your story pal? I saw the light show before you Appear" said Kate as she place her hands on her hips.

"Why didn't you let your Soldiers take me in?" said Maxxor unsure

"Because...I want to hear what you say, and to see if there's Truth to this story of yours" said Kate as she opens the door helping him inside as she got in to the other side of her car, "So? Tell me why you needed to reach the Goverment?" she said looking at Maxxor's eyes.

"...Fine, I am Genaral Maxxor of The Planet Dragozenoid...I was sent here to stop a great evil for harming your Planet, Like he did mines.." said Maxxor with a sorrow voice as Kate wonders if he was crazy or telling the true, just then a greenlight started to flash on Maxxor's Arm as a Hologram of a robot came on.

"Hello Maxxor, and Hello Young Woman, I am Link-Model 01 and I am a Android Created by Genaral Maxxor, He is telling the truth" said Link-Model 01 as the greenlight want off, With Kate's eyes widen.

"Wow, so you were telling the truth huh?" said Kate Starting the car, "I think I can help you out Maxxor...Can I call you Max for short, or By the Earth Terms full name Maxwell?" said Kate driving off.

Maxxor thinks back to Ada calling him Max as a tear falls from his face, "You can call Max, if you like. I also like Maxwell Thank you Kate" said Max giving a small smile.

"Good! Now to get you patched up, I know my Brother can help you out with getting use to Earth, Also I will help you out too" said Kate with a smile as they rode off, Maxxor turns to her with a confuse look.

"Can I ask What's Cyberdyne?" Max said wondering

"Don't worry about it now, I'll get you the book" said Kate who laugh.

Five Years Later in the Town of Crown City, News Spread of The Masked Hero stopping The Kings Circle Mugger almost five years ago, Since then new stores has open, One in fact is called Dino Facts ran by Maxwell Doren. He Started Shop about two years ago after getting use to Earths ways with the Help of Kate Malone and her Brother Robert Malone.

Meanwhile it was After School during the first week of The New Year as Teens start to walk home as Alana Walters was walking home.

"School, Why on why it has to be so boring! Today" said Alana Walters who was thinking of school being bored, she then notice two Freshmens being bully by a two older Students, Alana boiled her fist up as she ran down to help, "Hey! leave them alone" said Alana running towards them, She wore a Red T-Shirt and Blue Jeans, she has long Curly Black hair with freckles and a Tan also Hazel Eyes.

"Now this is the First Week of School, we normally charge a stuff the locker fee or a Wedgee fee...But?" said The First Bully crossing his Arms smiling.

"But we charge a First Week of School fee as well...And that's us being nice haha" said The Second Bully laughing till he heard rustling with the leaves, "Huh?..who's there?" said The Second Bully getting in a Fighting stand.

Jumping out of the way was Alana ready to fight, "...Leave them alone Billy and Kirk, Don't you two have enough already?" said Alana said Firmly

"Well Alana, I thought it might be you sneaking up on me, you must be looking for me to ask you out huh?" said The Second Bully Named Kirk giving her a playful wink.

"Haha, do you have a friend for me too" said The First Bully Named Billy.

"Sure Kirk I came to ask" said Alana giving a Flirting smile as she walks up to Kirk, her Smile turned into a Serious look, "Not in this Lifetime! Pal" said Alana Kneeing Kirk in The Stomach as Kirk want down with Bully Ranning to her, "Hyuu!" Alana said as she filped Billy over her Shoulder as she knocks him out, "That will teach you both" said Alana as she turned around to the two Freshmen, "Are you both okay? There not so bad, Just Punks is all..."said Alana getting cut off by Kate Malone.

"There Fine Ms. Walters, But your not come with me, Oh you two Students can go home and as for you two Mr. Kirk Jones and Mr. Billy Jones come with me Now! As well" said Kate pointing to the School for all three as they walked with their heads down.

Meanwhile at the Front of the School a Guitar is being played by a Young Boy Named Luke McCully as he got a few students hearing him sing was mostly Girls as he Winked at them.

"Now my lovely pass byers, Any Request Ladies" said Luke McCullen with a Strong accent as he winks at the girls, "So any requst?" said Luke adding on with a smile, he is 6'0 feet with naturally spiked going up from left to right, green eyes with tiny of hazel brown, nice tan, lean muscular. Blue jeans with a button up plaid shirt or flannel and some blue converse with black ray bands.

"Yeah, how about Let it go by Frozen" said a Girl with a Ponytail and freckles as a few students looked at her and Luke looked up, "Please, it would me the world to me Luke" said The Girl as she rubs Luke's Arm Flirting with him.

"Well sure little lady, I be happy too" said Luke smiling, as He begin Playing Let go tones on his Guitar, a Tell Man in a Suit was walking down the Hall it was The Principal Named Mr. Joe Murphy as he hears the Guitar Playing as he turned the Corner, All The Students ran in fear expect for the girl who ask for the Song, "How did you like the song Milady? I hope it was to your liking my dear" said Luke taking the girls hand and kiss her top hand.

"Oh my Luke" said the girl as she kissed his Cheek and run off Smiling.

"Well I guess I can say what a job well done...haha" said Luke getting Relax, but then he notice the Shadoiw at his left side as he jumped off his Sit, "Mr. Murphy nice suit sir" Luke said Nervously at the Principal.

"Mister McCullen, so I see your trying to woo The Students with your voice, Maybe you like to join our Schools Band as a Singer as he tips his Toes.

"Haha maybe I can Sir but I have to...get home yeah" said Luke trying to walk off fast.

"Stop! Right there Mister McCullen, I am sure you like to think about it during Detation" said Mr. Murphy as he takes Luke's Shoulder as he points the way to Detation, as Luke place his Guitar in his Guiter Case, He then Notice Officer Malone bringing in Alana Walters and he didn't notice the Two Bully Cousins.

"Wow! Who is that?" said Luke looking wide eye at Alana, Alana Notice it a bit but she kept her head down Noticing Principal Murphy, "What's wrong little Lady?" said Luke trying to light the mind.

"It's because she saw me, Hello again Miss Walters is this the third Fight..no Fourth Fight you got into!..." said Mr. Murphy as he sighs loudly, "Thank you for bringing her and the Dyanimic Duo, Officer Malone" Mr Murphy said rubbing his eyes as he puts back on his Glasses, as they all walk to the After School Room.

Meanwhile in the Schools Drama Club sit Taea Rose as she reads the Script for the next school play.

"Wow Beautiful Play, I hope we get parts right Gina" said Taea with a gleam of Excite eyes, she has Long Blonde hair with Green Eyes, she was wearing a frilly shirts with her favorite color pink with a Pink Skirt to her Knees.

"I know right! Taea, But we both know your the Actress in our group" said Gina smiling , "Look get that part girl, you will be a big star soon Taea, I believe in you" said Gina looking at Taea, "Oh and berofe I forget Break a Leg.

"Hahaha, Thanks Gina Break a Leg too..." said Taea as she looked on the Stage.

"Okay Miss Rose is Next to tryout for a Part of the Play of Romeo and Juliet, Please Miss Rose , then next is Miss Tanner" said The Drama Teacher Named Mrs Malone as she smiles as she directs Taea to the spot she wanted her at.

"Right here Mrs Malone?" said Taea standing where she was told.

"Perfect!" said Mrs Malone as she give her the A ok sigh, "Now this scane is when Romeo and Juliet talk through The Balcony, You Taea will be reading for Juliet and Robbie will be reading for Romeo, you will first talk right now from your own Scripts then, you will try to read from it locked hands okay, Action!" Mrs Malone said with excitment.

As Taea and Robbie begin to Act the Scene out, Taea loks out to Gina who throw two thumbs up to Taea as Taea looked Nervous.

"Juliet..Juliet, Where forth thou Juliet?" said Robbie giving it his all.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet. Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this? 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy: thou art thyself, though not a Montague" said Taea as she said with Flewless Acting as she takes a breath forgetting it was a Audition as she open her eyes seeing Robbie stun but inpress as she looked at Mrs Malone who was just as Shocked, when she heard Claps from her Best Friend Gina who give her a standing Hand, causing Mrs. Malone to Clap and Robbie to Clap and her Set Planner begin to Clap, "Thank you, Thank you," said Taea as she waits to hear what The Teacher says.

"Brava Miss Rose Brava, You may take a Seat but first we have Punch and Cookies for you Students that's apart of the Drama Club" said Mrs. Malone Impress, as she read the list, "Okay Miss Tanner please step on the Stage, I bet you will Wow! Us away as well" said Mrs. Malone as she takes a seat.

"Thank you! Mrs Malone" said Gina as she walks up the steps as she gives a Thumbs up to Taea and Taea gives a Thumbs up back and a smile, "Where do I stand Please?" said Gina very Happy.

As Gina waits to hear her Line to read, as Taea gets her cup of juice and Cookies, she notice a shadow as she turns around quick.

"...Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you..Taea was it?" said Robbie Malone sone of Mrs. Malone and Nephew to Officer Kate Malone, "I just wanted to say...good job Taea Rose" said Robbie as he pats Taea's Shoulder as she jumps a little almost hitting the table as she jumps to the Side Stage Door, "It's...It's okay Taea, I'm sorry it was just a pat.." Robbie said Shocked.

"I know...just, ha, I am just Nervose t..t..talking to boys" said Taea as she notice Robbie's, Mrs. Malone and her Set Planner, as well as the look of Worry on Gina's Face, Taea eyes begin to water as she goes out the Side door, "I'm sorry everyone" Taea said as her voice break opening the door as she bumps into Billy, "Aaaah..." said Taea jumping as Billy step back as the group jumped.

"Hey watch where your going...Drama Queen, hahaha...OWWW!" said Billy as Taea Slips him hard across the face.

"Miss Rose! How could you?" said Mr. Murphy as he Cross his Arms, "Your going to Detainion Young Lady" Mr. Murphy said Adding on.

"Come on Axel, can you give her a warning, She's a Good Student!" Kate said Wondering.

"Kate!...don't go by my first name...Not on school grounds remember" Mr. Murphy said shocked as he fix his tie, as Teens laughs among thereselves.

"Oh Hi Aunt Kate, sorry Taea was not at fault here, I was, I didn't mean to make her jump" Robbie said Apologenic.

"Oh get back to The Stage Prince Robert" said Kirk as he looked to Officer Malone, "With all Respect of Course" Kirk said low and scared.

Meanwhile a Young Boy name Kodan Light Walks the halls of Crown City High, as he Turns the Corner Noticing the crowd of Bullies messing with a group of Defeansless Students as he stops in his steps.

"Well! keep the moving New Guy" said one teen bully giving a serious look.

"I would, but i don't feel like moving at the moment...Care to make me" said the teen name Kodan, he wore a Yellow and Black Jacket with a Terraforce T-Shirt under the Jacket, with Black Jeans, Kodan also has short cut black hair with and oval shaped face and a muscular body type. He has bright hazel eyes and he is 6 1 and weighs 160 lbs, "After all, your not fellowing the rules, are you guys?" said Kodan rising one eyebrow.

"You think your so tough huh! Kodan?" said one teen who was the leader, "Just keep moving, this does not involve you" said the leader.

"Oh I think it does when it's five on three, I think your just Punks who can't fight one on one" said Kodan taking off his jacket as he notice the leader cranking his Knackles, "So who wants to go first?" said Kodan as he gets ready as the Leader throws a few punches Kodan's way, "That's all you got!" Kodan said as he uppercuts The Leader as he falls down as he Takes his foot and slams into the leaders Chest as the leader upchunks, Kodan Laughs loud while The Leaders Friends also Cower over Kodan.

"Kodan Light! How could you?" said Ms. Cobb shocked at what she sees, she notice the students being bully, "Oh well I see what's going, Kodan Light and Company fellow me please...Now!" Ms. Cobb said crossing her arms as she waits for them to walk out.

They walk down the hall as they see the Principal opening the door for more students.

"Mr. Murphy! A few more Students added to your Little Reschels" said Ms. Cobb as she made them walk up more, "(Wow this is one crazy week, All these students in Trouble in the Beginning of the new Year!)" said Ms. Cobb to Herself as she shakes her head, she use to be one of the Bad Students herself.

Meanwhile in Autoshop there's a girl fixing on her Bike, her name is Carla Scotts know by her nickname Speed by her Fellow Racers and Autoshop Teacher Mrs. Stein, as They get done with it.

"Good Job Speed! You did one hell of a job kid" said Mrs Stein in a Cheery way.

"Haha, Thanks Mrs S, But I could not have done it without you though" said Carla taking off her Googles and Wailding Coat, she wore yellow jock-shirt, baggy grey trousers, blue boots, as she puts on her Green Biker Jacket, she has a white Skin tone but fair tone, she is tall with a slight scar on her forehead, "See ya Monday Mrs Stein, have a good Weekend" said Carla with a smile.

"Oh wait! Carla, I have a Gift for you" said Mrs Stein as she shows her a Small Box wraped up with a Green Wrap, "Here you go, it is a Gift from The Whole Class and me" said Mrs Stein as she hands the box to Carla with a small smile.

"Oh my!" Said Carla as she opened the Box, it was a New Pair of Racing Googles,"Wow There Amazing, Really Thank you Mrs Stein" said Carla Thankful Heartfully.

"Your Welcome Dear, Anytime" said Mrs Stein as she hugs Carla, "Now get home Speed, Your going to need your rest for your Big Race on Monday" said Mrs Stein Happy, Carla nods to her as she walks out of the Autoshop.

"Wow it is Beautiful, it even has my name! on it" Carla said Excited as she runs her Finger through her name as she is in the Hallway of the school .

"Not as Beautiful as you Carla Scotts.." said a Boy about the same age as Carla as she looked at him in wide eyes, "What's wrong Babe? you look like you seen a Ghost! or something" said The Boy as he Grins a little.

"Andrew! What are you doing here?" said Carla shocked, "You go to a different High School remember" said Carla with Anger in her Voice.

"Look Carla I..." said Andrew as he walks up to her, stopping because he sees her Hand saying stop, "Why are you being Tough! To talk too Carla" Andrew said as he walked up to her with his finger pointed at her face, she twist his arm and throws him to the ground Hard, "Oww...Carla! Aaaah" Andrew said adding on.

"Miss Scott!,...And Mister Cole!" said Mrs. Malone when she came back in from Outside, She begin to take them both to The Detation Class, as she opens the door it was Crowded but not full,"Room for two more?" said Mrs Malone.

"Two more! Really!?" said Mr. Murphy as he walks out, "Kids today!" said Mr. Murphy as he Storms down the hallway.

"Sure there is room for two more Mrs. Malone" said a Girl name Elizabeth rose jones-Kirkland, she was wearing a pink and purple blouse with a red and orange long skirt and heeled gladiator sandals, She has long dirty blonde hair and bluish green eyes with glasses on, She was The Schools Hall Monitor.

"Good keep these two away from each other please Elizabeth" said Mr. Malone as she close the door behind them.

"Okay will you two take a seat please, Ahem..Away from each other, Miss Scott over there with Miss Walters and Miss Rose. And Mister Cole with our Bad Boy Crew" said Kate as she leaned on the Dask in the Front, "Listen up Kids! Your here for as long as you want to be, I will have Mr. Murphy call your Parents..." saidKate as a few of them want "Awee come on" The Group said, "Don't Awe come on Me! You all did this to yourself, so now Think! On it" said Kate as she walks to the door, "Behave yourself's, I'll be right back and then Head in Books, in fact Homework now!" said Kate walking out as she saw Mrs Malone holding her head just shaking her head, "Hey Tina, you ok Sister in Law" said Kate.

"Oh my god Kate, How's Taea Rose?" said Mrs. Tina Malone looking worried,

"She's All right Tina, don't worry. Look I'll be right back, I got to go help Axel call our Groups Parents" Kate said as she hugs Tina and keep walking.

Just Then a Spaceship Appear before Earth, a Red and Black Spaceship with aBlack Footprint of a Dinosours Foot is on it's sides.

"So This is Earth, That Coward has hide from me for far to long" said Dragoon sitting on his throne as his Claws etch on the Halmet of a Rebel's Soldiers.

"Yes my lord, But The Earth is a big place where do we start looking?" said Adon on a Joining Seat on his Left.

"I can go down with a Platoon of our Strongest Warriors to a sorted Place" said Cera more then ready to go.

"Fine Cera, but first" said Dragoon looking at the computer, Lock on to the Last Signl of a Trans Warp from Dragozenoid to Earth in the last Five Years.

"...Process...Process...Found Know Spot, At a Place called Kings Circle, Crown City, is the last know Trans Warp Spot Sir" said The Ships Computer.

"Hmm sounds almost Right, All Right Earth Ready to meet your King...Your Tyrano! King" said Dragoon laughing evilly.

Meanwhile back on Earth, It shows the Store Dino Facts, Ran by Maxwell Doren, as he Swepts by his Store and Mats.

"Ahhh, What a Beautiful Day" said Max as he looks to his Watch it says 4:00 PM, "Okay Where is She? She's Late again" said Max getting upset, just then a Mother and her son walks up to him, "Yes? May I help you Ms. Hyland" said Max Adjesting his Glasses.

"Hi Mr. Doren, It's Pam Remember?" Ms. Hyland said with a smile, "Do you still have that book called Dinosaurs The More You Know Plese? My son needs it for his Project" said Ms. Hyland in a kind Voice.

"Of Course Pam, After you and Calab, Then I will rang up the book for you both" Max said with kindest, as a beep is sound, The Same beep he heard whenever Link-Model 01 Process Danger, "(So After all this time, you found me huh Dragoon?)" said Max in his Thoughts as he looked up in the sky.

What will happen next? Will Dragoon find Maxxor and get Revange, or will he fail like he did on Dragozenoid. Tone in Next Time to Power Rangers Dino Fury

Next Chapter: Dino Fury Roar Part Two.

Author's Note: First I like to say I Apologize to everyone Waiting for The First Chapter of Power Rangers Dino Fury, I hope you all like it, Thank you all for your Kindness for the waiting Enjoy this Chapter. I also want to say this is The Longest Chapter I wrote I do Believe Hahaha, Second I like to say is I wanted to get The Five Rangers ready to be seen I hope you like there Mini Stories in the beginning ever single one, I have to be honest and give cred to Charlotte Charlie Hurtley for Showing a great Chapter in her New Story Power Rangers Rainbow Fighters for how I Put Together The Team, in there own Storyline first that's all, So Please Enjoy The First Chapter and I might Post a New Fourth Story Called Power Rangers Delta Force, so Please Read and Review Until Next Time this is Ranger Red 2.3 Good Night! Crown City! :-D, P.S I Might be Putting up my First Poll, it will be up for a little While,it is not up yet but it will be on The Genarals of My Power Rangers Universe, after you get to Know The Two New Ones :-D. P.S.S The Orignal Chapter was called Attack From a Different World Part 1, but I had a Limit Space.

Name: Alana Walters (Ranger Red 2.3)  
Age:17 Personality: Tomboy, Good Nature, Fighter Family: Elisa Walters (Mother-Teacher of 6th Grade) 42, Eric Walters (Younger Brother-Middle School Student) 12, Elisa Walters (Younger Sister-Middle School Student) 12.  
Race: Human, Native-American Gender: Female Appearance: Anna has Long carly Black hair with freckles and Tan Skin, she has Hazel Eyes, She has a Red T-Shirt and Blue bell button Jeans with Red and White Converse, She also wears a Red Neckless with her name on it.  
Ranger Color: Red Rangers Weapon: Tyranno Sword Ranger Zord:Tyrannosaurus Bio: Alana was born and raise in Crown City, she was always a Tomboy at heart living with her Mother and Siblings, she never know her Father and has to watch after her Younger Siblings for her Mother.

Name: Luke McCullen (TimmyisAwesome)  
Age: 18 Personality:  
Family: Father David (ranch owner) Mother Teresa (stay at home mom) Lucy (5 and his Best friend)  
Race: Human Gender: Male Appearance:6 foot, light brown hair that it naturally spiked going up from left to right, green eyes with tiny of hazel brown, nice tan, lean muscular. Blue jeans with a button up plaid shirt or flannel and some blue converse with black ray bands.  
Ranger Color: Blue Rangers Weapon: Tricera Sword Ranger Zord: Triceratops Bio: Coutry boy with only slight accent, grew up working in the ranch with his father, Very outgoing loves riding his horse and playing his acoustic guitar and singing, and is kind of a flirt but not a big one but he's also a gentleman.

Name: Carla Scotts (Gadget The Critic)  
Age: 16 Personality: Slightly a lone wolf, Carla is ussaly the one with sarcastic remarks and a sharp tounge, but she's in by no means a bad person, being able to hold sword at foe...and sometimes friend.  
Family: Mechaniac father John, age 39 Race: Human-Caucasian American Gender: Female Appearance: White skin, tall, slight scar on forehead, green eyes, yellow jock-shirt, baggy grey trousers, blue boots.  
Ranger Color: Green Rangers Weapon: Claw Gauntlets Ranger Zord: Bratosaures Bio: Carla was mostly a traveling child with a lone father, after the mother left in a short argument that he didn't win at all. John's not a bad father, he's just not very good at it. So after arriving at wherever the new town takes place, Carla tries to assert herself into make something new.

Name: Kodan Light (Jmac99)  
Age:17 Personality:Kodan is a standoffish person. Since he s been through a few traumatic events Kodan has built up a lot of emotional barriers that are in need of breaking down. Although Kodan is like this the teen ranger would do anything to save a life even if it means him dying. Kodan is also a very caring friend and he seeks to protect them.  
Family: Milly Light (40 years old) Ko Light (43 years old deceased)  
Race: Human-African American Gender: Male Appearance: Kodan has short cut black hair with and oval shaped face and a muscular body type. He has bright hazel eyes and he is 6 1 and weighs 160 lbs.  
Ranger Color: Yellow Rangers Weapon: Veloci Bow Ranger Zord: Velociraptor Bio: Koden grew up in Blue Hills and he lived a happy and normal life. That was until his Father was killed in a car accident when Kodan was 15. From that day forth Kodan become a colder version of himself and he began to push his family and friends away. Seeing his sadness Kodan s mother sent him to Crown city to live own his own and finish off his last year of high school. Now Kodan lives in a nice one-bedroom apartment and he goes to Crown City High were he awaits his destiny.  
Name: Taea Rose (Myra) Age: 16 Family: Sasha Rose (Mother-Fashion Designer) 38 Carly Rose (Younger sister) 12.  
Race: Human-Caucasian American Gender: Female Appearance: Long blonde hair. Green eyes. Often wears frilly shirts with her favorite color pink, and either jeans or pink skirts. Wears a necklace that says Carly on it for her sister, her sister likewise wears one with her name on it.  
Ranger Color: Pink Rangers Weapon: Scepter Ranger Zord: Gallimimus Bio and Personality: Often cheery and caring, she is protective of her friends and of kids and animals. She hates sharp objects and is shy around boys that are around her age due to abuse she suffered for a few years to protect her sister. Gets decent grades in school.

Allys Mentor and Friends of the Rangers

Name: Maxwell Doren Ranger Red 2.3)  
Age: 35 Personality: Has a Fatherly Vibe, easy Angered (Dinozenoid Trit), Guarded Race: Dinozen, Gender: Male Appearance: Max has short sleek black hair and black eyes but when mad or angry turns Yellow with reptille eyes, he also wears a Black Shirt with Black Jeans and Sneakers, he also has a Birthmark on the left side of his lower neck.  
Bio: Max was born and raise on his Home planet of Dinozenoid, as part of the Rebels Fighting for their Planet from their Tyrent King Dragozeen, he made it off the Planet with the five Morphers and Five Dinozord eggs without being Capture by The Forces of Dragozenoid, he Made his way to earth as he adjust to life on Earth.

Name: Link-Model 01 (Ranger Red 2.3)  
Age:20 Personality: Robotic but with Human feelings, Loyal, Brave.  
Family: Max (Creator), Dinozenoid (Home Planet).  
Race: Robot Gender: Male Appearance: A Robotic Humanoid with a Golden Look, Green Scanner Eyes that beep from green to red, with a light beeping on both sides of his face.  
Bio: Link was Created by Max on his Home Planet of Dinozenoid when Max was 15, he is a Loyal Robot to Max and soon the Rangers.

Name: Kate Malone (Ranger Red 2.3)  
Age:33 Personality: She's Tough and kind, and has a Motherly Vibe to her Family: Robert Malone (Brother), Sharon Malone (Mother-D), Miles Malone (Father-D)  
Race: Human Gender: Female Appearance:  
Bio:

Name: Elizabeth rose jones-Kirkland (Mywinx14)  
Age: 18 Personality: smart,kind,helpful,caring,fun loving Family: Alfred f. Jones-Kirkland (g8 representative, former army), aroura jones-Kirkland (g8 representative, former navy)  
Race: white Gender: female Appearance: long dirty blonde hair, bluish green eyes, glasses, pink and purple blouse, red and orange long skirt, heeled gladiator sandals Ranger color: pink Rangers weapon: bow Ranger Zord: maiasaura Bio: being the daughter of two g8 representatives Alfred nes-Kirkland and aroura jones-Kirkland is tough for Elizabeth rose as they expect her to follow in their footsteps and hopefully take the role of being a g8 representative of both America and England. But advantages being able to get new things from every country they visit. But Elizabeth rose and her family live in Florida in the town of Seminole and Elizabeth rose goes to a public fundamental high school as a senior.  
Enemies of Rangers

Name: King Dragoon (Ranger Red 2.3)  
Personality: Tyrant Ruler, easy Anger (Dinozenoid Trit).  
Race:Dinozen Gender: Male Appearance: Dragoon has a Dragon face Humanoid body with a Battle Helmet and Battle Armor on with the Sigh of the Dragon, Dark Red Dragon Scales and Yellow Reptille Eyes with a Scar over his right eye from a battle before Bio: The Tyrant King of Dinozenoid, he has a Iron Fist rule over he's planet and the only thing keeping his rule in Question is the Rebels, as one has fled the planet as Dragoon Sets his sights on Earth believing the Soldier has made it there with the Five Dino Morphers and the Five Dinomachs.

Name: Adon (GaoGod) Personality: A trickster by nature, Adon prefers talking in a chirpy tone, action as advisor to Dragoon , but in reality, he's a ruthless warrior who twists the sides to suit the moods.  
Race: Mythion Gender: Male Appearance: A gryphon like head with claws covered in golden armour. Posses bird like feet as well, but posseses the ability of a sonic scream.  
Bio: The Mythions, creatures who take the form of legends, originally ruled over Earth until ancient mystics banishedthem into another plane of existance. But considering Dragoon's a fool, he brought one of them into the current reality a gryperion, Adon The Trickster. However Adon sees opertunity, and planes to manipulate the king into bringing back all of The Mythions.

Name: Cera (Ranger Red 2.3)  
Personality: Loyal, Strong, Can Commend her own Unit, Easy Anger (Dinozenoid Trit).  
Race:Dinozenoid Gender: Female Appearance: Cira has a Female Battle Armor on with the sign of the Dragon, she has long wild Orange Hair warped in a Twist, she is also Slander in looks, she also looks like a Rapter Dinosaur with Green Scales and Grey Reptille Eyes.  
Bio: Cira is a Female Lieutenant in Dragoon's Army, she is a Loyal Soldier for her King and will fight for him forever. She is also one of Many Dinozenoids under King Dragoon's Rule. 


	3. Chapter 2 Dino Fury Roar Part 2

I would like to Thank TimmyisAwesome, Gadget The Critic, Jmac99, Myra, and Mywinx14 for the Rangers. I also like to thank GeoGod for the Genaral. I do not own Power Rangers what so ever.

Author's Note: I Know i say this a lot, but i do apologize for taking so long... I Just relize i never marked as Another Chapter, so please enjoy this Chapter, i changed a few things, not a lot, but enjoy and expect This Story to Continue.

Chapter 2: Dino Fury Roar Part Two

Last Time on Power Rangers Dino Fury:

"...Process...Process...Found Known Spot, At a Place called Kings Circle, Crown City, is the last know Trans Warp Spot Sir" said The Ships Computer.

"Hmm sounds almost Right, All Right Earth Ready to meet your King...Your Tyrano! King" said Dragoon laughing evilly.

Meanwhile back on Earth, It shows the Store, Dino Facts, Ran by Maxwell Doren, as he Swepts by his Store and Mats.

"Ahhh, What a Beautiful Day" said Max as he looks to his Watch it says 4:00 PM, "Okay Where is She? She's Late again" said Max getting upset, just then a Mother and her son walks up to him, "Yes? May I help you Ms. Hyland" said Max Adjesting his Glasses.

"Hi Mr. Doren, It's Pam Remember?" Ms. Hyland said with a smile, "Do you still have that book called Dinosaurs The More You Know Please? My son needs it for his Project" said Ms. Hyland in a kind Voice.

"Of Course Pam, After you and Calab, Then I will rang up the book for you both" Max said with kindness, as a beep is sound, The Same beep he heard whenever Link-Model 01 Process Danger, "So After all this time, you found me huh Dragoon?" said Max in his Thoughts as he looked up at the sky with a glair.

Present Day:  
The Group of Kids who had to stay after school as some listen to music or talk among themselves, some pulled out their homework and late class work to get it done for their teachers, as Carla rolled her eyes with disgust as Andrew was winking at Carla as Kodan and Luke notice it.

"Excuse me Ms? Umm Ms. Scotts was it, I think you have a admiring fan" Luke said getting a glair from Carla, "What!? That's what it looks like to me, Right buddy?" said Luke adding on as he checks with Kodan.

"I...Am not...Your Buddy" Kodan said with a coldness looking at his homework as he looks up at Carla reading a Automobil book, "I see you like cars...Look even I can see that he is a jerk, you ok?" said Kodan as Carla looks up from her book to Kodan.

"O...kay, but Right Ko" Luke said wondering

"Oh I am delighted, a few days in school, and I'm here now" Carla said shaking her head, " We're a band of...Misfits...All of us huh?" said Carla crossing her arms looking out the window as Kodan looks at her then back at his dask.

"Misfits huh?" said Kodan looking around at the small group, "I guess we are" Kodan said sitting back in his chair as Alana notice.

"You seem real chill for someone with Five people he fought here with him" said Alana pointing to the guys as two was sleeping and the Leader had a blooded nose and his best friend with a black eye, "Now I see why you're chilling out" Alana said giving a smile and earning a small smile out of Kodan as she turns back to her book.

"Well, well, I see your good with the ladies my friend" Luke said nudgeing Kodan as Kodan gives him a stern look, "You got to show me how please?" Luke said noticing Taea was writing in her book it looks like a diary, "Let me work my magic, watch this umm" Luke said wondering about his new friend in his mind.

"..you won't let me rest so...Names Kodan Light" said Kodan sighing.

"Cool name, I'm Luke McCullen nice to meet you my good man" said Luke as he walked up to Taea with a charming smile, "Hello little lady" Luke said as he tips his hat to her.

"...Oh H..H..Hi" said Taea as she stutter through her words as she look back down into her diary.

"I'm Luke and who might you be..." said Luke as he push down the book to see her eyes nicely as he was punch in the gut by Taea, "Owww,...S..Sorry" Luke said falling to the floor in pain as a Taea react in a frighten manner as the bullies laugh at Luke's pain as both Alana and Carla came to her defense as Alana comfort Taea and Carla made sure Luke was okay, as Elizabeth jumped out of her seat.

"Oh you earn yourself a second day here Ms. Taea Rose" said Elizabeth as she wrote her name for a second day as Carla ran up to her.

"You saw what happen! Elizabeth, how could you just write her a new day" said Carla arguing with the Hall Monitor as she wrote Carla a new day slip too as Carla got mad taking the paper, "I don't mind!" said Carla walking back to her sit as Elizabeth cough outloud.

"Now behave yourselves now, while I'll get Officer Malone" Elizabeth said walking out the classroom.

Meanwhile in Crown City's Park near the school as Cera and Adon beam down to the Planet with a few Soldiers known as The Sytic Unit as they were hearing the order from King Dragoon.

"Find Maxxor and The Five Dinozord Eggs and bring that Tritor to me at once" Dragoon's voice said through their Coms.

"Yes! Sir!" The Group said at once as Cera walked forward.

"So, This is Planet Earth, Looks like the perfect place to build a Army" Cera said with a gleam in her eye, "Move out Troops, We must find Maxxor and bring him back Breathing" said Cera as they want into two different groups, One Lead by Cera and the other lead by Adon. The Group lead by Cera was heading towards the school as faint readings of Maxxor was leading them there.

Back at The School:  
Officer Malone walked into the Classroom as all the teens was watching and paying her Respect as she looked at each one just then she sat on the Desk.

"Okay listen up Kids, it has been a hour, how about all of you can go home now" said Kate as she heard Cheering and Chairs being pulled as she blows her wistle gaining their Attainion, "Now you can all go but, the fellowing have extra days, Carla Scotts, Taea Rose, and the Three Amigo's here" said Kate as the three were upset, "Yeah Thought we didn't know about you writing on the may all go, get home safe" Kate said as they all walked out.

"Dang Locker...Where's my combinations?" Alana said searching for her Locker Combination as she looked up to Carla.

"Try tapping the locker three times, There old lockers so they get loose with a tap" Carla said as she took some stuff out her locker as Alana tried it as it open, she smiled giving Carla a smile.

"Thanks" Alana said with a smile as Carla strug her shoulders as Andrew walked up to her as Carla jumped a little gaining Alana's Attaintion.

"Hi Carla, I thought I said, I'll catch up to you babe" said Andrew with a cocky smile as Alana walked up giving a glance to Andrew and a small nod to Carla.

"Hey Carla, I thought we study History Tonight, you said you needed a tutor" said Alana as she look to Andrew, "Oh so this is...Andrew, Hi Alana Walters" Alana said shaking his hand with a grip.

Screams was then heard outside as the three teens looked from where the sound was coming from as they ran to see what was going on, They made it outside to find Kodon, Taea, and Luke standing at the door, as they saw Red Robotic Soldiers and Cera looking around.

"Looks like we just step into a syfy movie huh?" said Carla as Andrew ran back into the school knocking down a garbage can causing the soldiers to look towards the school, "Great...is there some other way out the school" Carla said as Alana and Luke looked at her as Alana took Taea's Arm and Luke took Carla's Arm as Kodon fellow behind them as they ran away as Cera and the soldiers gave chase to them, The Five Teens made it through to the forest as they had a lead to catch there breaths.

"Sorry...Taea, for the..Running, but it was the only way to lost those freaks" said Alana looking at the group, she stopped to catch her breath "Catch your breaths, we are near my job, we can hide there tell we know what's going on?" Alana said reassuring them.

"Sure...thing Alana...I don't mind" Teae said as they heard a loud smeak coming from Carla hitting Luke, "Oooh" Taea added.

"OOOOW!" said Luke rubbing his face as Kodon brust out lauging.

"Yeah, that's for taking my hand without asking me" Carla said putting both hands on her hips, just as the soldiers surround them as they heard Cera clapping as she slowly walked towards them.

"Hahahaha, You humans are so Amusing, but...Now You five are coming with me as the first human prisoners of War" Cera said in a low mancing voice as the teens Gasp joining together as a few laser shots took down a few Red Soldiers as Cera gasp to herself, "Show! Yourself! I know you're There Fool" Cera said with hopeful eyes as she looked around as she draw her Sword like helbard the teens was shocked as well when a armored Soldier jumped out as he took down a few more soldiers taking out more Soldiers as he draw a sword looking at Cera, "Maxxor.." Cera said walking up to him.

"Cera...Not good to see you again, it means that crybaby is not far away" Maxxor said getting a snarl from Cera as he looks at the Teens, Hurry run! I'll protect you, now go!" said Maxxor as he clash swords with Cera as the teens ran towards Maxwell's Shop with Alana looking back at the two fighting.

"Max! Is that you?" said Alana as Kodon ran back to get her to run as they made it to the shop going in the store as they look back seeing Maxxor run towards the shop and behind him was Cera running angry to catch up to him, as he turned around as he charge his sword he fires on Cera knocking her down as he ran towards the shop closing the door as Cera grow more angry as she ran towards the shop.

"I got you Lizard Princess" Maxxor said with a smile hitting a button that release a orange mist hitting Cera as she screams and roars out loud as he puts down the the window taking off his Helmet a Alana jumped up.

"Mr. Doren! I knew it was you" Alana said with a smile, "How did you do that?" said Alana.

"I'll explain everything Ms. Walter's, but first..Everyone to the back please" said Max looking at them and back at Cera as she was still rubbing her eyes, "Hurry! Please!" Max said as Alana got them to the back as he shut off the lights as they made it to the back.

He walked over to the loft unlocking it as he looks at the teens, "Please i need you five to trust me, Are you all alright? Please forgive me, but I need you to take the loft with me" Max said looking at all five as they give unsure looks, "Unless you want to deal with the Lizard Princess outside" said Max as all five walked to the loft.

"We will go with you" The Group said together as Max grins to himself as he hit the button to take them down to the buttom level as all five teens eyes went wide eyed as a Cave Appear as the loft stop and Max open the door to reveal the base, "Whoa!" The Group said together while Max walked off.

"Welcome to the...Cave" Max said trying to come up with a name, "But to get to the buttom of it, those were aliens from the Planet Dinozoid, there here for me and...Them" Max said pointing to the Dinozord Eggs with a small Color Coded Gem in them as they sparkly a little.

"Wow! I never knew about this or the fact you can fight monsters Mr. Doren" Alana said still thinking it over, "I need a raise sir: Alana said smiling.

"Okay, enough What's up with Dragon Lady and why do you have a Lab under your store dude" Kodon said crossing his arms waiting for a answer.

"Right, that was Cera, she is the right hand woman of King Dragoon, Their Mission take over Earth and to take those eggs" Max said looking at them, "Without them all, there's no way they will win, if only I had Five Warriors to bond the eggs to, then they won't be able to get them" Max said thinking hard, then he looked at them, "You Five! You can try to bond to them, please" Max said with a hopeful voice.

"I don't know about this, You saved our lives yeah, but no way" said Carla looking at the others as Luke, Alana, and Kodon was looking down thinking, "Guys! Your not serious are you?" said Carla with a Dumbfound look.

"I am not saying I do believe him, but what else can we do to explain Aliens trying to take over the Earth" Kodon said looking at the eggs, "After all, there has been many more trying to as well" said Kodon as Alana picked up the red crusted gem Egg looking at it as Kodon turned to her, "Alana what are you doing?" Kodon said jumping up worried.

"I don't know, it was like, it was calling to me" Alana said mesmarize by it as she tried to squeeze it as a Red light engolf her as she looked at her left Wrist as a Mystery device appear on her, "Whoa! What is that thing?" said Alana Excited.

"That is your Dino Morpher, Alana you have taking the first step of becoming a Power Ranger" Max said giving her a nod.

"A Power Ranger? No way that's crazy, Power Rangers has you know Powers, I don't have..." Alana said being cut off as a Vision of a T-Rex Zord Roar in her Mind, "...Whoa, I do have powers..." Alana said as the other four looked at each other as they ran towards the eggs as Maxxor stopped them.

"You four must relize that, once you take your egg, There won't be no turning back once the Morpher is on" said Max giving them a knowing look as he looks back at Alana, "And don't worry, I'll help you all on the way" Max said giving them hope.

The Four Teens looked at the Four Remining Eggs as Kodon took the Yellow Crusted Gem Egg, Carla took the Green Grusted Gem Egg, Luke took the Blue Crusted Gem Egg, and then Taea took the Pink Crusted Gem, All four looked at each other as they look back at Alana as she give them a nod, They all nod as they squeese their Respected Eggs as four lights glow, Blue over Luke, Pink over Taea, Yellow over Kodon, and Green over Carla, as they look at their respected Wrist seeing their Dino Morphers as they Gasp, as Luke has a Vision of a Triceratops, Taea has a Vision of a Gallimimus, Kodon has a Vision of a Velociraptor, and Carla has a Vision of a Bratosaures.

"Listen up guys, You Five are the Power Rangers Dino Fury, You're Voice Command to become Rangers is...Dino Fury Roar" Max said looking at All five as they join together as they nod together.

"You know, the voice command Dino Fury Roar, sounds Unoriginal" said Kodon looking at his Morpher, "But I can get use to it though" said Kodon earning a growl from Max.

"Look The Voice Command was something I came up with here on Earth, after learning more about you're Power Rangers" Max said looking at the Monitor, But no more talking, More Action, The Mist I hit Cera with was a Nerve Gas causing her to forgot where she was heading to, meaning here at my shop, it effect her senses her Sight and smell" Max said walking to a wall pressing a button as the wall was a more advence lift, "Let's go Rangers" said Max as a Robot came out of the corner as the Teens Jumped a little Max notice trying to calm them, "Guys, relax this is Link my best buddy, I made him myself" Max said proud.

"Greetings My Name is Design Number Link-Model 01, The First of My Masters Creation" said The Robot Called Link, "Speaking of whom Master Maxxor, I am picking up more readings of Dragoon's Army, Please be carful Sir" Link said as the Teens enter the lift.

"Thanks Link, but for the last time call me Max, I made you but you're my friend bolts for Brains" Max said as the door close sending them to the top as the Man hole cover next to the Flower Shop open up as the open. while the teens and their Mentor walked out.

Meanwhile Cera now able to see as her eyes was watery as more Troops was teleported to her as she looked around, Adon was teleported to her.

"Now you're glad to see me huh Cera?" said Adon giving her a Water Continer as Cera pour some in her eyes and she drinks the rest, "What? Did the Flowers get to you Cera" Adon said laughing as it was cut short by Cera griping his neck, "Was...it something...Aggh, I said" Adon said putting up his arms in surrounder.

"I don't know what your spat is about, but Let's end the Chat shell we" Maxxor said as both Adon and Cera looked with a glair she let Adon go, "Call it Alana" said Max stepping out of the way.

"Ready Guys!" said Alana with a grin.

"Ready!" The Group said.

Dino Fury! Roar!" All Five Said in Unison as they Morph in a bright Light.

Morphing Phase:

Carla was standing in the Middle of the Forest as her Eyes open as a few Leaves fall over her as her Suit was on it was a Green Suit with a Bratosaures Belt with a Green Skirt and White Boots with Green Gloves and her Helmet was a Rectangle Visor with a Silver Mouth Piece with a Bratosaures like Motif with both the Eyes on top of the Helmet as she pose.

Kodan was standing in the Middle of a Rocky Area as his Eyes open as Dust cover him as his Suit was on it was a Yellow Suit with a Velociraptor Belt and White Boots along with Yellow Gloves and his Helmet was a Rectangle Visor with a Silver Mouth Piece with a Velicoraptor like Motif with Both Eyes on top of the Helmet as he Pose.

Taea was standing in the Middle of a Jungle as her Eyes open as a few Dinosaurs ran pass her as her suit was on it was a Pink Suit with a Gillimimus on her Belt with a Pink Skirt and White Boots along with Pink Gloves and her Helmet was a Rectangle Visor with a Silver Mouth Piece with a Gillimimus like Motif with Both Eyes on top of the Helmet as she Pose.

Luke was standing in the Middle of a Open Field as his Eyes open as a Stanpede of Triceratops ran pass him as his suit was on it was a Blue Suit with a Triceratops on his Belt and White Boots along with Blue Gloves and his Helmet was a Rectangle Visor with a Silver Mouth Plate with a Triceratops like Motif with both Eyes on top of the Helmet as he pose.

Alana was standing on a Mountain top as her eyes open as Clouds pass by her as her suit was on it was a Red Suit with a Tyranosaures on her Belt with a Red Skirt and White Boots along with Red Gloves and her Helmet was a Rectangle Visor with a Silver Mouth Piece with a Tyranosaures like Motif with Both Eyes on top of the Helmet as she pose.

Ending Morphing Phase.

The Rangers was all morph as they pose, "Power Rangers! Dino Fury!" said The Group as a explosion happen behind them as they pose, as Cera and Adon was shocked by their Suits.

"They have become.." Adon said looking at Cera.

"..Power Rangers!" Cera said angry as she pulled out her sword, "Attack them and take their Morphers" said Cera as the robotic Soldiers went charging in as Cera lead the charge as Adon watch from afar as a growl was heard from him, the Rangers was both Amaze and Shock as their Morphers beep alarting them as they look at Max who started to blast at a few more soldiers as he turned to them.

"Rangers summon your weapons, that's that beep hit the sides" Max said pulling out his sword.

"Right!" The group said as they hit the side of their Morphers as it lighted up.

"I got a...Tyrano Sword!" Alana said readies her sword, "Let's get Fire Up" Alana said Excited.

"Sweet I got a Tricera...Sword" Luke said excited, "Let's get Prehistoric!" said Luke.

"Nice I got a Brato Claw...Gauntlets" Carla said studying her Gauntlets.

"Whoa! Yeah Veloci! Bow!" Kodan said pointing it towards the Soldiers as he let out a few energy Arrows taking a few soldiers as it Rapid Fire knocking him down, "Now! That's Power!" said Kodan standing up.

"Oh cool, I got a...Gallimimus Scepter" Taea said looking at the Scepter, "Let's Roll" said Taea pumped up.

The Battle Want on as Alana kicked down a few Soldiers when she notice they were Robots, she slash at a two more, Luke flip on a car as two surround hom as he kicked one down and he slash at the other, Carla Clawed at four soldiers as they was thrown backwards, Kodan blast at a few more soldiers as he aimed at Adon who fired a charged shot at Adon as Adon Blocked the shot with his handas the others was shock as Cera came up on Max.

"I see Adon is worthy of being a Member of King Dragoon's Army, Now come with me back to the ship Maxxor" Cera said holding out her scalely Hand to Max, "Come on don't be a fool, with your skills you and Dragoon can rule The Planet Together" Cera said Plaiding with Maxxor.

"You know I will never join Dragoon, you should never have joined him Either Cera" said Max readying his sword as Cera turn her sword on him as they clash Blades, "Stop! This Cera, you use to be a Good Ally and...Friend" said Max trying to reason as she kicked Max down as his sword flew away from his grip as she points the sword at Max.

"Oh poor Maxxor, If only you took my offer when you should have" Cera said as she was about to teleport them both, "I could have talked for you" Cera said as she looked up to see Alana try to hit Her, "No way Human, you can't get the drop on a Trained Warrior as you can see, I am in a class all on my own" said Cera walking up on her.

"You're not takng us Humans Seriously...Now! Kodan!" Alana said ducking as Kodan fire five Shots to Cera knocking her down as Adon Teleported to Cera as all four Rangers joined up as Teae took down the rest of the soldiers.

"Time to take a Trip!" Taea said as her Scepter glowed lifting up the remining Soldiers as they glowed like the Scepter, "See you next fall!" said Taea as she throw down the rest of the soldiers as she joined her new Teammates.

Cera was helped up by Adon.

"Get off! Me Adon, I can stand myself" Cera said standing looking at Max, "I'll see you next time Maxxor, And You're Humans won't be there to help you my Dear" Cera said looking right at him as she looks at Alana, "And you! Red Ranger, I'll see you and The Yellow Ranger next time, you think you got me, No...You just made me mad" Said Cera with a grin a they both Teleported away.

Meanwhile The Rangers returned to Base all talking at once while they see Link help Max out as they hear a Female Voice coming from the other side of the Wall as she walked out so they could see her.

"Officer Malone!" Taea said stunned as the others was just as Shocked "How you get here Ma'am?" Taea said asking a Question.

"Hello Rangers, I take it, So Maxwell you picked the Five Amigo's huh?" said Kate looking at Max as he grin.

"Well, There not The Best Warriors, but I take it their Earth's best Shot at Fighting Dragoon" Max said as he stood looking at the team, "You won the first Battle Today, But the War is far from Over, Are you all ready for the Fight for Earth?" Max said looking at them.

"Well Sure, it was fun" Alana said with a smile, "as long as I get my Raise" said Alana crossing her Arms.

"Hey if Alana will try being a Ranger, then I will try too" Luke said putting his hand on Alana's Shoulder.

"I'm in too" said Luke as him and Alana Fist Pump.

"Sure, if we are a Band of Misfits then, I"m staying too" Carla said crossing her arms with a small grin.

"Don't touch me Luke, or your a Pratzel" said Carla glairing at him as he rubs his head with the hand he was about to put around Carla's Shoulder.

"I got nothing Better to do so I'm in, Plus I need to call my Grandmother, She must be worried sick" Kodan said looking at his Morpher, "I want to hone my skills with that Bow" said Kodan as him and Luke stare a high five earning a smile from Kodan as he quickly turn into a serious look, "You got one high five from me, don't expect it all the time dude" said Kodan as everyone stare a laugh.

"I guess...I'll join, if Alana and Carla will" Taea said wiggling her fingers as she looked up, "I am a Power Ranger like all of you, After all" said Carla with a cheerful smile as Luke touch her shoulder earning a jump from Taea as she flip Luke to the ground causing both Kate and Max to brust out laughing as they all laugh.

Next Time on Power Rangers Dino Fury! The Team must Unite aganist a New Enemy sent from Dragoon, as Dragoon and Maxxor comes face to face, Next Time on Power Rangers Dino Fury.

Chapter 3: Team Spirit

This has been Power Rangers Dino Fury Chapter 2 Dino Fury Roar Part 2, I hope you all liked it, please read and review :-), I also want to Apologize to everyone who helped with Dino Fury for taking a while to update, please Enjoy the story and for Future Chapters hopefully it won't be as long, next time, Also I wanted to Add i wrote a Kamen Rider Story as well and I hope you all like that as well, This has been Ranger Red 2.3 and as always May The Power Protect You All :-D.

Author's Note: I Know i say this a lot, but i do apologize for taking so long... I Just relize i never marked as Another Chapter, so please enjoy this Chapter, i changed a few things, not a lot, but enjoy and expect This Story to Continue 


End file.
